Bardzo ważna osoba
by Milciaxx
Summary: Ameryka zostaje wciągnięty w uroczystość pogrzebu pewnej bardzo ważnej osoby/Raiting może ulec zmianie/Mamo, nie przyznaję się do tego ; ;/Img nie mój...
1. Część 1

**Witajcie~**

**To pierwszy rozdział tej historii. Jak widać na załączonym lub nie widać - jest to USUK.**

**Głowiłam się nad tym, wpadałam w histerię i wylałam na nową bluzę trzy szklanki _coca coli_ i wreszcie wyszło takie coś.**  
**To było straszne, ja nie chcę wracać do pisania tego~~~... ;_;**

**Ale wrócę. Może nawet jutro. Albo dzisiaj. Eh, nie wiem. Dobra, baj-baj O/u/O**

* * *

Z niewielkich, kraciastych okienek piwnicy bladoniebieskiej kamieniczki na Manhattanie, wydobywały się dziwne błyski i niewiadomego pochodzenia świsty. Powietrze w świetle żółtej latarni, wydawało się gęste, przesycone jasnoszarym dymem. Alfred F. Jones oderwał szlifierkę od zaczerwienionego metalu i wyłączył ją z cichym pstryknięciem. Nieprzyjemny pisk, powoli ustąpił łagodnej ciszy. Chłopak zdjął maskę i przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu - tak, nowy ekspres do kawy wyglądał znakomicie. Zajebiście wręcz. Beżowa obudowa, przykrywała niezliczone ilości mechanizmów, dwa, czarne do granic możliwości „_lejki"_ do kawy, mały zbiornik na wodę i kawę, mały znaczek z logiem _„A"_ i srebrną podstawkę w kratkę, gdyby kubek lub filiżanka okazała się mniej pojemna niż powinna. Oprócz tego jeszcze pojemnik na fusy i parę innych pierdółek, bez których Ekspres nie działałby prawidłowo. Amerykanin odłożył na bok niebezpieczne narzędzie i zatarł dłonie. No, to teraz odbędzie się chyba test na zwierzętach.

Po chwili siedział na kanapie i z parującym kubkiem kofeiny w ręku, wpatrywał się w zakurzony ekran telewizora _„Samsung"_, na którym właśnie leciała radosna reklama żelków-misiów. Wielki, dorosły samiec Maine Coon wdrapał się na mebel i zajął miejsce obok niego, wpatrując się w chłopaka złotymi oczami.

- Spoko Garfield, zaraz Ci dam Whiskasa, czy coś... - uspokoił go tamten, kładąc dłoń na puszystym łebku. Kot aż zamruczał cicho i nadstawił główkę do pieszczot. Tamten zaśmiał się tylko głośno i soczyście.

Sam mężczyzna ubrany był na galowo, w czarny garnitur i spodnie, oraz białą koszulę. Ale białą tak bardzo, że można było zawału dostać. Poprawił okulary i nie spuszczając ręki z głowy kota zaczął się za czymś rozglądać i nawet dureń stwierdziłby teraz, że na kogoś czeka.

I przypuszczenia spełniłyby się właśnie teraz, gdyż przed jego oknem zaparkował właśnie czarny mercedes, a po chwili drzwi uchyliły się.

Z wnętrza samochodu wysiadł Anglik, w powyciąganej, szarej koszuli i spodniach. Miał wyglansowane, czarne buty na sznurówki. Zielone oczy błyskały trochę ze smutku, trochę z podekscytowania. Rozkazał kierowcy pozostać w środku i zadzwonił do mieszkania nr 7.

- Tak słucham? - mruknął znajomy głos.

- Arthur Kirkhland. To ty, Alfredzie?

- Ta, to ja! Właź!

Brama z bzykiem zamka otworzyła się. Anglik z duszą na ramieniu przemierzył dzielącą ich klatkę schodową i zadzwonił do drzwi. Po chwili, gdy zobaczył swojego podopiecznego odetchnął z ulgą – na Manhattanie trudno się zgubić lub chociaż pomylić adres, ale dla Arthura to i tak była plątanina bez ładu i składu. Wobec tego, kierowca omal nie umarł na zawał od pytań, typu „Czy aby na pewno jedziemy dobrze?_"_.

- Witaj... - powiedział po chwili namysłu uśmiechając się lekko.

- Siemson! - odparł Ameryka śmiejąc się otwarcie – Ach, tak długo się nie widzieliśmy Artie! Szkoda tylko, że musimy się po raz pierwszy zobaczyć akurat dzisiaj...

Wesoły wcześniej Anglik teraz zmarkotniał trochę, nie tylko przez zwrot „Artie" ale i przez słowa wypalone przez przyjaciela. Chodź wiedział, że Alfred nie chciał tym ożywić w nim negatywnych wspomnień, przez chwilę w jego głowie toczyła się walka czy uderzyć Amerykę, czy puścić łzy luzem, czy może też zachować zimną krew i zaśmiać się tylko nerwowo.

Chłopak widząc mieszane uczucia na twarzy Arthura, uniósł zabawnie brwi i pochylił się nad nim. Chodź sporo młodszy, jednak wyższy o głowę.

- Czy coś się stało, Artie? Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

Anglik westchnął.

- Nieważne. - pokręcił głową, wytrząsając resztki złości. I jak na to rozczulające dziecko można być złym?!

- Aha. Napijesz się czegoś? Ostatnio skonstruowałem ekspres do kawy. - Alfred puknął się dumnie w pierś i zaprosił mężczyznę do środka. Brązowa kulka sierści obwąchała nieufnie nogi Anglika.

- Chyba ekspres do katastrofy... - mruknął tamten.

- Ehh?! Jesteś niemiły~!

- Ale mówię prawdę, Alfredzie. Poza tym nie lubię kawy. Zaparz mi herbatę.

- Dobra... - Ameryka poddał się – Jaką chcesz?

- Czarną.

Dumny z siebie, usiadł na skórzanej kanapie, w oczekiwaniu na gorący napój. Kot ułożył się obok, nie zaprzestając czujnej obserwacji nowo przybyłego gościa.

- Tylko się streszczaj. Mamy piętnaście minut na pogaduszki. Potem jedziemy razem na uroczystość.

Anglik zaklął w myślach. Zdecydowanie nie było co świętować.

- Dobra, ale dlaczego zjeżdżamy się na jej pogrzeb? I ja też tam muszę być? - spytał chłopak z głosem pełnym pretensji. - Dzisiaj wielki maraton Bonda. A ja go pominę.

- Nie wtrącaj się w sprawy państwowe. Jak chcesz wiedzieć, to sam ich zapytaj, ale myślę, że prędzej to Cię na bruk wywalą niż odpowiedzą. Niby „_top top secret"_. Nawet mi nie powiedzieli...

Ameryka wyczuł zdenerwowanie w głosie Arthura i wiedział, że lepiej już o nic nie pytać. W milczeniu zaparzył dwie herbaty, wyjął „szczurki" i zaniósł filiżanki na stolik TV.


	2. Część 2

**Witajcie~!**

**Po raz kolejny utwierdziłam się w przekonaniu, że świat jest brzydki i niesprawiedliwy a ja chcę do domu ;/^/;**

**Ehh... Mnóstwo tu moich nieudanych opisów, aczkolwiek wyrobiłam się z tym w 1 dzień i naprawdę, jestem z siebie cholernie dumna.**

**A teraz rozkazuję ci czytać, przecież po coś się tutaj fatygowałeś ;3**

* * *

Lekka poświata księżyca w pełni, przysłaniała gwieździste jak nigdy niebo i rozpływała się za horyzontem. Niewielki skrawek tego, co kiedyś było białą koszulą, trzepotało na wietrze i w zamerzeniu twórcy – odstraszało ptaki z pola. W kruczoczarnym mercedesie państwa Kirkhlandów, na skórzanej, czerwonej tapicerce, siedział Alfred i patrzył w pustą przestrzeń nieobecnym wzrokiem. Między nim a dawnym opiekunem panowała niezręczna cisza, tylko nawigacja co jakiś czas oznajmiała krótkie komendy.

Amerykanin za wszelką cenę starał się nie przysypiać i mimo późnej pory, jakoś trzymał się jeszcze na nogach. Nie wiedział, że jazda samochodem może być tak monotonna i długa. I straszna. Jakby wszystkie osoby tutaj były nieznane.

Na początku podróży chciał zacząć jakąś rozmowę, jakkolwiek porozumieć się z nieznajomym kierowcą, ale konwersacja totalnie się nie kleiła i była nudna jak flaki z olejem. Gdy facet odpowiadał na zadawane przez Alfreda pytania, miało się wrażenie, jakby omijał celowo niektóre tematy i słowa, a czasem nawet jakby recytował zdania z pamięci. Ameryce nie podobało się jego zachowanie i uznał, że lepiej będzie po prostu milczeć.

Anglia natomiast, siedział jak na szpilkach. Czół na sobie czujne spojrzenie niebieskich tęczówek i tylko nerwowo przełykał ślinę.  
- _Za 300m, skręć w prawo, skręć w prawo, skręć w prawo! Za 300m skręć w prawo My fear laydy~!_ - oznajmiła radośnie nawigacja mrugając żółtą strzałką na dotykowym ekranie.  
Kierowca wydał z siebie inteligentne słowa, typu "jeb się", ale posłusznie skręcił w mniejszą uliczkę.

* * *

Cmentarz wyglądał baaaardzo ponuro i mrocznie. Ciemne, nie kończące się uliczki, stare i uschnięte drzewa, migoczące znicze, przechadzające się postacie w kapturach... Księżyc w pełni był, jeszcze strasznego kościoła brakowało, dziwnych legend, wycia wilków i byłby komplet pt. "Straszny dwór".

Mężczyźni wysiedli z samochodu i zimnymi gulami w gardle ruszyli w stronę nagrobków.  
- Ta BWO musiała mieć pogrzeb aku1rat nocą? - spytał Alfred z pretensją w głosie i kopnął wystający z ziemi pieniek – Za mhrocznie tutaj.  
- BWO? - spytał Anglik, patrząc na Alfreda z zaciekawieniem.  
- No Bardzo Ważna Osoba. BWO. Nie widać, to aż takie trudne?  
- Eh... - Arthur westchnął kręcąc głową – Nie żartój sobie z niej. Ona była bardzo ważna w moim życiu.  
- OK, OK. Już nic nie mówię.  
Mimo wszystko Alfred jednak był ogromnie ciekawy, kim była BWO. Nie wiedział o niej nic i to go intrygowało.  
- Ale kto to BWO? - nie wytrzymał.  
Arthur spojrzał na niego groźnie.  
- Dowiesz się później... - wysyczał, kierując się w stronę zbiorowiska. Amerykanin wzruszył ramionami i instynktownie podążył za Anglikiem.

* * *

Uroczystość trwała dobre dwie godziny i oprócz chowania ciała nie było w niej w sumie nic ciekawego. No, przynajmniej dla Ameryki. Potem odbył się wielki poczęstunek, trzy msze i wymiędleni, oraz wymęczeni mężczyźni zawlekli się do samochodu, który teraz wydawał się być oddalony o setki kilometrów. Biały bukiet kwiatów na masce zdążył już zwiędnąć.  
- Wow... - mruknął Alfred wtaczając się do samochodu i jakimś cudem zajmując swoje miejsce – Niezła imprezka, przyznam. Chodź więcej superbohaterów by się przydało.  
- Ty weź już lepiej nic nie mów... - jęknął Arthur powoli idąc w ślady Amerykanina. Zauważył po chwili, że chłopak wpatruje się w niego z wyczekiwaniem. - No co...?  
- Chcę wreszcie wiedzieć kim jest BWO. - powiedział i zatarł dłonie – I nie mogę dłużej odwlekać.  
Odpowiedziało mu ciche westchnięcie i lekki pomruk silnika. Nawigacja nawijała śmiejąc się gdzieś w kącie pojazdu. Najwyraźniej kierowca nie wytrzymał psychicznie i sprzęt został przez niego... Nieważne.  
- No dobra, opowiem Ci. - Alfreda wyraźnie zdziwiło to, że Anglik tak łatwo dał się ugiąć. Ale nie przerywał mu. - To moja dawna żona, Angela Kirkhland. Żyła bardzo długo, chyba ze 103-4 lata. Urodziła się w styczniu 1909 i umarła 10 października tego roku... - Ameryka wyczówał powoli drżenie jego głosu i ściśle zaciśniętej pięści. Ale Arthur kontynuował dalej. - Była bardzo piękna, głos miała taki, że nie wtórało mu tysiąc słowików. Kochała naturę i muzykę, przede wszystkim to drugie. I uwielbiała swoją ojczyznę... - Alfred był pewien, że zobaczył dwie, skapujące na spodnie Anglika krople. - Kochała Anglię jak nikt inny, kochała mnie. Nie złościła się, że nie sprzątam, że piję tylko herbatę, że nie poświęcam jej za dużo wolnego czasu. Mówiła łagodnym tonem do wszystkich i wszystkiego. Nie było nic, co mogło ją złamać.  
Bardzo chciała wziąć ze mną ślub. Nic nie było w stanie jej uszczęśliwić tak bardzo, jak to, że na urodziny podarowałem jej kwaty i złotą obrączkę. Miała tak piękny uśmiech...

Niedługo po roku 1930 wzięliśmy ślub. Przez dziewięć lat cieszyliśmy się małżeństwem. I zapomniałem o najwarzniejszym – ona mogła umrzeć, ja nie.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Alfred nie mógł się poruszyć, czół, jak jego serce chce wyrwać się z jego piersi. Wiedział jak trudno jest opowiadać Arthurowi takie rzeczy. Ale nie przerywał mu. Wiedział, jak to jest musieć się wygadać.

Kolejne dwie, samotne krople.

Kolejne dwie, samotne plamki na spodniach.  
- Potem przyszła wojna, a ja w obawie, że mogła zginąć, kazałem chronić ją w twierdzy. Sam walczyłem, ustalałem strategie, najeżdżałem, broniłem się, zawierałem sojusze... W końcu wojna minęła i przypomniałem sobie o mojej ukochanej. Była tak samo ciepła, miała tak samo ciepły uśmiech. Opowiedziałem jej o wojnie, o moich zmaganiach, aby ją chronić. Powiedziała, że to bardzo miłe. Nie wiem, czy jakikolwiek komplement w moim życiu, był taki piękny jak ten.

Dalej żyliśmy w zgodzie i spokoju, razem odbudowywaliśmy Londyn. W końcu pojechaliśmy do Niemiec, gdy nagle zaczęła czuć się bardzo słabo. Została w Berlińskim szpitalu przez dziesięć lat, ale powiedziała, że w Londynie się urodziła i w Londynie chce umrzeć. Więc tak zrobiliśmy – chcieliśmy ją przywieść do szpitala w stolicy, ale udało nam się tylko przejechać przez granicę i umarła. No ale przynajmniej w Londynie...

Anglik postarał się rozweselić ponurą atmosferę, ale nie bardzo się mu to udało. Ekran nawigacji zamrugał nerwowo po czym zgasł.

Amerykanin prowadzony intuicją przytulił do siebie roztrzęsionego Anglika, by ten zmoczył jego nową marynarkę łzami.

Resztę drogi pokonali w ciszy, usypiając w swoich ramionach. Rozgwieżdżone niebo błyskało tajemniczym blaskiem.

* * *

**Dobra... To koniec...**

**W następnej części pojawi się JAŁOJI, to wam obiecuję ^3^**

**No, a teraz idźcie grzecznie spać c;**

**PAJPAJTKI ;***


End file.
